Yellow Car Wreck
by VampireKing36
Summary: Fionna and Cake went adventuring when they come across a car wreck. What could this mean for our beloved adventuress while they have no idea that this wreck could lead to confessions, rivalry, and romance. Rated T for safety. My first fanfic. Please read and review!
1. A Secret Confession

**Yellow Car Wreck**

* * *

**VampireKing36: **Hey guys and gals. This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on the reviews, okay? So, tell me what to add and I'll get to it. Enjoy!**  
Yumiko Nakamura: **Yeah, and I even improved it for you... Give me some credit here!  
**VampireKing36: **Okay, okay! Jeez!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Adventure Time. I'm too lame to own anything that awesome...**

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

Ever since the great Mushroom War ended, a lot of junk, wrecks, and ruins have been all over the land of Aaa...

One cloudy afternoon, my sis, Cake and I went out to go adventuring. Just as we left the Goblin Kingdom, we saw a small junk pile.  
"Ooh! A yellow car wreck, Fi!" Cake exclaimed.  
"What about it, Cake?" I asked her. I didn't know what she meant by a simple yellow car wreck.  
"Oh, baby cakes, it means someone you like is thinking of you!" Cake said it as if it was obvious, "Who _do_ you like, Fi?"  
"Sis, like I said, I like all the guys in Aaa," I sighed. How am I going to know who's thinking of me now? "Hmm… Maybe Gumball or Marshy?" she suggested. "They're the closest you have as your crush... Or crush_es," _she said with a smirk plastered on her face.  
I blushed when she said the word 'crushes' as I know they are. "Sh-shut up." I stutter, "Come on. Let's go to Gummy's first…" I said as I started to walk toward the Candy Kingdom.  
"Hehe, whatever you say, Fi." Cake said and turned into a gigantic cat. I rode her back to the Candy Kingdom as I wondered if PG or Marshall was the one who thought of me.

When we got to the Candy Kingdom, we met Peppermint Maid on the way in the castle.  
"Hey, Pep Maid! Do you know where Prince Gumball is?" Cake asked her.  
"He is in his laboratory downstairs," she politely answered and walked away.  
"Okay. Thanks, Pep Maid," Cake replied. "Come on, Cake. Let's go." I said.

We went downstairs and knocked on PG's lab and waited for him to open the door.  
"Oh, hey, Fionna!" he greeted as he opened the door. "What brings you by?"  
"Hey, PG. We were just wondering if you thought of Fionna these past few minutes." Cake answered for me as she was too excited to hear who really thought of me.  
"Why, no, I haven't… I've been working on an experiment these past hours, you see," he answered.  
"Oh… Thanks anyway, PG! Sorry for the bother," I said, a little disappointed at what I've just heard.  
"It's okay. Goodbye, now!" he said and closed the door behind us.  
"Well, that's leaves us to Marshall Lee!" Cake said, beaming at me.  
I blushed again at hearing Marshall's name. "Okay, let's go," I said.

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

I was about to start a jam session when I heard someone knock at my door.  
I floated to it and opened it. As I opened it, I saw my favourite adventuress and her faithful companion, Cake.  
"Oh. Hey, Fionna," I said. I was hiding it, but I was glad to see her. Her blonde hair that flows with even the slightest gust of wind and her smile that is warm even on the coldest of nights.  
"Hey, Marshall!" exclaimed Fionna, beaming her signature smile at me.  
"I'll just leave the two of you alone… You know? For some privacy," Cake said and went outside the cave. _'Probably going to call Lord Monochromicorn…' _I thought_. _  
"Uhm, Marshall?" Fionna asked, her voice snapping me out of my thoughts that are admiring her appearance.  
"Huh?" I replied.  
"Um… Were you… Thinking of me?" she asked blushing. _'She looks cute when she blushes…' _I thought.  
I smirked at her question and pulled her close.  
"I always think of you, Fi…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. A Heartbreaking Question

**VampireKing36: Hey guys, consider this as my gift to you for Christmas! Hope you enjoy. PS: Sorry I didn't update in a while I have my personal problems**

**Yumiko Nakamura: As if you could do this without my help! And by the way I know you and your problem has something to do with relationships doesn't it?**

**VampireKing36: Sh-shut Up! Anyway, here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Adventure Time, I'm way too lame to own anything that awesome.

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

As he pulled me close I felt myself blush, I could've stayed that way forever until a thought occurred to me... _What about Gumball or Ignitus? What would they feel about me dating Marshall? Would they flip out?_

" You okay, Fi?" Marshall's voice snapped me back to reality.

" Uhm, I gotta go," I said a little sadness in my voice.

"Okay." Marshall said a hint of regret in his voice.

"Uhm, okay Marshall see you later," I said

"Oh, Fi! Before you go, let's keep what I said between ourselves, okay?" Marshall put up.

" Okay then," I said though rather not sure that I meant it...

* * *

**Flame Prince's POV**

"_Burning...Fire...Hate...Evil...Burn...!"_

"Ah!" I yelled, waking up from another nightmare.

"Stupid nightmares and voices in my head! I hate all of you." I exclaimed as I got out of bed.

It was a warm summer morning in the Land of Aaa. As usual I, Flame Prince, was cleaning up my home that my favourite adventuress and her sister Cake made for me. As I thought of Fionna, I felt something, I'm not sure what exactly, I'm not sure how I feel for her...

I was in deep thought when someone knocked furiously at my door and snapped me back to reality.

"I'm on my way!" I said a little too loud for my taste.

As I opened it, I saw Fionna in the doorstep panting, my heart skipped a bit when I saw her.

"Hey...Flame Prince...I need to ask...you something," she said between breaths.

"Uhm, What is it?" I asked rather to nervously that my flame brightened a little.

"Uh, Flame Prince... Are you okay with me dating another dude?" she asked between deep breaths.

As I heard the question, my heart just crashed into the floor... My mind was suddenly in the zone.

_She likes another boy? What do I do?! Should I compete with him?_

"Uhm, Flame Prince? Are you okay?" Fionna asked, sounding worried. But I never heard it.

* * *

**VampireKing36: Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Sorry it was short, I have other problems...**

**Yumiko Nakamura: Problems he says, love life I say!**

**VampireKing36: You're seriously bringing this up now!**

**Yumiko Nakamura: Yup~ It's to annoy the crap out of you! ^_^**

**VampireKing36: Readers, help me! She's slowly killing me!**

**Yumiko Nakamura: Haha, leave a review~!**


End file.
